otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kael Firelight
We are never deceived; we deceive ourselves. - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (1749 - 1832) Kael has offered very little history, even to those that have come to know him well. What is certain is that the young Magus surfaced late in 626 at the South Aegis Garrison, within only a few days of the Emperor's proclamation of the Shadow Amnesty. Bedraggled and wan, he presented himself to the garrison commander, demanding the Mage's Mark, and stepped into history as one of the first Freelanders to take advantage of the Emperor's benevolence. After a time spent wandering the roads and villages within the Aegis, the young man eventually found himself in Hawk's Aerie, where he has taken up residence in the employ of the head of the Leatherworker's Guild, one Alainne Woodsong. For several months he worked for and with her as a helper around the shop, and rumors persisted that they were 'stepping out' together - rumors that were eventually proved true. Talk continues to persist that the Mage 'witched' her into caring for him; the truth of that remains to be seen. He embarked on the Expedition led by Count Thayndor Zahir in early 627, enlisted as a scout and woodsman for the party. He was among those that rediscovered Crown's Refuge and assisted in - so the stories go - lifting the siege, though he's stated repeatedly his part in these events was remarkably minor. The journey seems to have changed him greatly, however - his wandering throughout Fastheld, once contained to Hawk's Aerie, East Leg, and Sweetwater Fields, has expanded to encompass nearly the whole of the southern part of the area within the walls, especially Silkfeld and as far west as Mikin Road and the ruins of Light's Reach. Other freelanders, notably Syton Temple and Lucius Nepos, have been often seen in the young Marked man's company, and he seems to be on friendly terms with noted Bard, Taran Songbird. He seems to maintain close ties with a small number of nobles, specifically the Lady Sahna Nillu. In these few weeks following the return of the Expedition, Kael proved himself to be a remarkably different man than the one that left. Those that spoke with him in those days mentioned a young man searching for answers - or, as he himself put it, "lookin' fer th' questions I need t' ask t' find th' answers 'm lookin' for." Recent History With the slow gathering of Mages and those who believe in the cause of Night's Edge, Kael has found himself in an odd position. Not really more than a journeyman, he nonetheless has quietly spoken to and gathered several influential Marked and begun speaking of 'meaning' in a way that has gathered the attention of more than a few ears. In fact, he seems to have dedicated himself wholeheartedly both to the slowly growing monastary and its cause as espoused by Celeste Mikin as well as to the idea that the Marked will choose what their mark means, and what they become will be predicated on the choices they make now. Much more confident, as his power grows, the mage's motivations have become far grander. With the Cult of the Dragon about, however, only time will tell whether his brand of shadow-touched idealism can withstand a true test. Quotes What all o' ye think 's important - 't donnae make any sense t' me. Fightin' and killin' and dyin' - y' kin get a bellyful 'n ne'er be done wi' it. ''I wi' be no man's dog. '' Logs The Singing Insight Over Tea Campfire Tales: Stowynne Campfire Tales: Tomassa Firelight, Kael Kael Firelight